Silent Passing
by Okami no hanyou
Summary: A night out has many aspects, promising or rage inducing. A night out for a young Cloud Strife is no different. One-Shot CA


Silent Passing

A/N: Yeah I know... It's a cheesy oneshot... I needed to write this to get my juices working again. I usually write Inuyasha fics, but I will write more FF7 fics in the future, that is, if people like this one. I'm sorry if any of the info is wrong, I haven't played in long time. By the way, Cloud is eighteen in the fic. Neways, here we go. ON WITH DA FIC!

Summary: Cloud is training to be in SOLDIER in Midgar, and passes a certain green eyed, auburn haired girl in the streets...One-Shot Cloud/Aeris

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cloud gazed out of the window, his heart filled to the brim with homesickness. He had been gone for who knows how long. He thought of his home back in Nibleheim, and slowly lingered on the image of Tifa. She had been so sweet, so mind numbingly brilliant. There was nobody like that here in Midgar.

Nobody.

With a sigh, he heaved himself to his feet. He had the day off, and he didn't really want to waste it reminiscing about home. He pulled on his boots, and shuffled out the door.

He walked down the hall, not quite paying attention. He passed several people, ignoring the various comments and slaps on the shoulder. He ambled out of the front door, and walked into the streets of Midgar. Cloud walked down the street, deciding if he should write Tifa, and what he would put into his letter if he did. A loud shout ripped him rudely from his thoughts.

"Hey Cloud! Over here!" Cloud looked to the left and saw his friend Zack, and some kid he recognized as Dimitri. He waved and walked towards them.

"Dude! I completely forgot that you had the day off. Hey, wanna check out the slums with Dimitri an' me? We got some extra money, and we've been feelin' antsy... if ya get what I mean!" Zack and Dimitri burst into loud laughter. Cloud chuckled and sighed.

"I don't think so guys. I'm just planning on moseying around town..." Cloud said with uncertainty. Zack chuckled at the word mosey, whilst Cloud glared. Zack shook his head and smacked Cloud on the shoulder.

"Then what better way to 'mosey' then in the Honeybee Manor! Come on dude, you need to loosen up!" Cloud sighed in defeat. He didn't particularly want to go, but Zack wouldn't leave him alone until he cracked.

"Fine fine... I'll go." Zack whooped and clapped him on the back, while Dimitri grinned.

"Let's get this party started." Dimitri spoke for the time during the entire conversation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cloud groaned. His head hurt from the banging music coming from the speaker system. He had lost Zack and Dimitri long ago, and he was getting ready to leave. He didn't really like it there. There was old men making women squeal in the corners, and other women taunting the less rich men with their fannies. A stray bra hit him the head. He threw it to the ground in distaste and walked on. He pushed through various prostitutes, and love making carpets to get to the hall. It would be better out there.

With a gasp of air, and finally came out of the doorway. It slammed behind him, and he was now back in the thick plush carpeted hall. There was over elaborate pictures of naked women on the walls, and Cloud snorted in disgust. This type of thing disturbed him. His mother had raised him better then this.

He trotted hurriedly down the halls, forcing his acute ears to ignore the sounds of pleasured screams and loud thumps coming from various rooms he passed. He was relieved when he finally found the staircase, and had to resist from running full speed down it. He was nearly to the large cherry wood door, when he felt a delicate arm hold him back.

"Where are you going handsome? It's not even seven and you're leaving... Are all these amateurs not up to your... standards?" She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side. She was wearing a very showy dress. It barely went five inches past her waist, and the dark red silk fabric clung in all the right places. It was low cut, and the lace was enticing. She wore a see though gauzy robe over the 'dress'. Her skin was very pale, and she had dark blue eyes. Her long ebony colored hair flowed in waves behind her, and her lips matched her dress. She stroked his chest.

"My names in Morgana.." She purred, grabbing him around the waist. "I'm a lot better then those other girls. And since you're so.. different," she cooed, fingering the soft yellow spikes that adorned his head, "I'll make it cheap..." She brought her hand down and rubbed it between his legs. Cloud had been in a sort of trance, but when he felt her hand, and jumped away.

"I'm sorry... But I just don't do things like this...Yeah.." Cloud was blushing furiously at the gorgeous woman, and ran out the door. The evening air was cool and refreshing as Cloud tramped through the door. He took in a deep breathe, and would have started laughing if he wasn't in public. Getting a hold of himself, he trotted down the walkway and back onto the street. He was ready to go back to the barracks.

He panted as he jogged down the street. It had begun to drizzle, but Cloud made it no mind. He was concentrating on getting back to the training area, and his room. He stopped to rest and leaned on a pole. He hoped Zack would get back safely, his friend might leave that place late. He shook his head, and his thoughts were interrupted for the second time that night.

A high pitched scream pierced the air. Cloud's head snapped up. Where had it come from? His eyes scanned the area and saw nothing. Another scream filled the night, and Cloud was sure it wasn't due to heated sex. He ran towards the sound.

He turned the corner. He saw a group of men crowded around a girl, who couldn't have been year older then he was. She was wearing a pink dress that came past her knee, and her auburn hair was in a low pig tail. Her green eyes were filled with panic. The men were closing in on her, and she let out another shriek. A man flung his hands over his ears.

"Damn, shut up woman! We only want to play! Hehehe..." The other men began to chuckle, and closed in on the poor girl. The rain began to pour harder, and her shivering increased. Her lips trembled, and she looked as if she was crying. Cloud was filled with a blind rage. With a loud yell, he charged into the group of men, swinging punches.

Then men had not expected him to run into what they were doing, they hadn't even expected anyone to come. They were overcome with surprise, and Cloud managed to land a few punches and kicks. Unfortunately, they regained their reason fast, and began to hit the intruder.

His rage ebbed, Cloud managed to think. He doubted he could beat a good eleven men without a weapon, but he couldn't leave the girl. His eyes quickly searched the area while he dodged a punch. He grinned in determination. He socked one of the men in the face, and grabbed the girl's hand. Cloud yanked her behind him. He began to run for the alley with the girl in tow. The men chased after them yelling and cursing.

Cloud made lots of intricate turns, zigzags, and would hide in the shadows. After a short time, with the men still chasing them, Cloud made an unexpected turn around the corner, and threw the girl and himself over a churches's fence. He held his hand to her mouth, and they crouched behind the think steal walls. They heard a man's heavy breathing coming from the other side.

"D-damn tha... liddle punk... Gonna kick his ass..." He began to pant again. Cloud brought his finger to his lips and jerked his head. He began to crawl to the church doors, signing for the girl to follow him. He opened the door quietly, and they both crept in.

Once in safety, Cloud stood up and ran down the center aisle, the girl still following him in silence. He led her up a back staircase and onto a catwalk. He led her down it, avoiding the rustier parts. He came to a ledge. There was a forty foot drop, and a three feet gap to the ceiling of the next door building. He sighed.

"Can you make it?" Cloud asked the girl. She raised her bright eyes to his, and they were filled with determination.

"Of course I can!" She whispered back to him. He nodded at her, then leaped. He braced himself, then motioned for her to do the same thing. She leaped right into his arms. He held her protectively and placed her on the flattest part of the roof. Grasping her hand, he whispered, "Come on."

Twenty minutes later, they were in a more community like place. Little houses stood next to each other down the street. The girl looked back at him and smiled. He was awestruck at her simple beauty. It wasn't the type of strong beauty Tifa possessed, or the seductive beauty Morgana possessed. It was innocence, pure innocence. His heart clenched.

"I want to thank you for saving me from being raped..." She spoke in a soft, melodious voice. Her light brown hair stuck to her face, and her wet dress clung. She shivered lightly. Cloud looked on in sympathy and gave her his jean jacket. He beamed at him again.

"Thank you... but my house is just down the street..." Cloud grasped her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her. "You know, maybe you should learn how to use some sort of weapon... In case somethin' like this happens again." Before she could answer, he turned and walked down the street in the opposite direction with a wave. She called a goodbye, and he smiled to himself in happiness.

It wasn't until later that night that he realized he hadn't gotten her name.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: I think it's adorable... Ne? It's my first one shot, and FF7 fic. Rather proud, if I do say so meself... Yeah. Review please.


End file.
